The present specification relates to an integrated circuit comprising a transceiver, the transceiver including a transformer. The present specification also relates to a method of making an integrated circuit comprising a transceiver.
In modern integrated transceivers, the Radio Frequency (RF) signal is typically a differential signal. An external balun is often used to perform the single ended to differential conversion between an antenna and an integrated transceiver having a differential input. The use of an integrated transformer may avoid the use of an external balun, and may lead to cost reductions.